poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EmperorAguila/My Top Ten Favorite Islands (So Far)
Hello, guys! This is my first blog post, so please feel free to critique me. Today, I will be announcing my Top 10 Favorite Islands that I have played so far. Please keep in mind that I have only played 19 out of the 36 (Mocktropica being the 36th) islands so far, so this list may be updated at any time. The List Let's begin the list! #10: Super Power Island To begin my lucious list, I put Super Power Island as my tenth favorite island. I loved fighting the criminals and eventually earning a super power. Overall, this was a very fun island. #9: Spy Island What is there not to like about double agents and gadgets? I enjoyed the plot of Spy Island, and I was very surprised to discover that Director D was a traitor. #8: Counterfeit Island I have always had a (nerdy) passion for art museums, so I had a blast playing Counterfeit Island. I liked the mystery aspect of the island. I also enjoyed the part where you had to travel to Early Poptropica Island to meet the curator . #7: Nabooti Island Nabooti Island has always had a special place in my heart, and at one point was my favorite island. I loved the concept of travelling by plane to different areas to find the lost jewels of Nabooti . Nice job, Poptropica Creators ! #6: Mythology Island I have been reading about Greek mythology since I was 8 years old, so I really enjoyed this island. However, some of the myths on this island were not too accurate. :) #5: Reality TV Island Though this island can be very frustrating at times, I had a lot of fun competing in the Reality TV show. I was very good at the fishing minigame, but I was terrible at the pole balancing game. #4: Red Dragon Island This was probably the most impressive Poptropica Island (except for the island in first place). It was tons of fun, and I enjoyed breaking into the Shogun 's palace and using my ninja skills. :) #3: Astro-Knights Island Before playing this island, I would have never thought that combining medieval life and space travel would work. However, this island changed my mind. This was definitly one of the most memorable islands for me, and I had lots of fun defeating all of the bosses . #2: Game Show Island This island was extremely fun. I loved competing in the game shows, and this island just missed the top spot. My favorite game show was Kerplunk . :) Your waiting is almost over. I am about to announce my favorite island (that I have played so far). Get ready. My favorite island is... #1: Skullduggery Island This is honestly the most difficult, fun, addictive, and perfect island ever. I would definitly reccomend this island to anybody. Skullduggery Island was practically like a game on it's own. I loved sailing around, completing quests, and fighting other pirates. I hope that Poptropica can some day make an island better then this, but for now, Skullduggery Island is the best island ever. Hands down. Conclusion Thank you for reading my first blog post! I hope you enjoyed my Top 10 list. Feel free to comment, critque, compliment, and ask questions about this post. Until next time! Category:Blog posts Category:Top 10 Lists